


Brave Souls & Broken Hearts

by heyystiles



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steve Rogers - Fandom, Stucky - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Police, Cop Steve, Cop/Criminal AU, Criminal Bucky, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Theft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyystiles/pseuds/heyystiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's one of the local boys in blue, and Bucky's a punk who can't stop getting himself into trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_"Rogers! Hey Rogers!_

_Kick it into gear, son! You're falling behind!"_

* * *

**[LOS ANGELES POLICE DEPARTMENT TRAINING CAMP; CIRCA 2007]**

Cue twenty-one year old q-tip, Steven Grant Rogers. He wasn't exactly fresh out of high school, and he wasn't exactly what the LAPD was looking for either, but if Steve was one thing--- it was determined. Clocking in at only a handful more than what you'd refer to as skin and bones, Steve Rogers was a six foot something ball of gunpowder and dedication.

Ever since he was a kid, Steve had wanted to be a cop. His grandfather was a cop, his father was a cop, so naturally, Steve took a liking towards law enforcement as well. It wasn't because of how powerful you felt when that badge was pinned to your lapel like most people believe, Steve just wanted to protect people. Stand up for the little guy. High school had been hell after all and this was how Steve felt he could finally be on the winning side for a change.

"-gers! Hey Rogers!" Steve's mind broke away from his preoccupied thoughts and he jogged over to the Commissioner.

Commissioner Fury was a big guy, which terrified many of the academy's trainees. Not Steve. Fury had known the blonde fireball since he was two, and no matter how much Steve struggled with the physical challenges, the Commissioner knew Steve had what was really important.

_Heart._

Which made what Fury had to tell him all the more difficult. _"Rogers-_ Rogers. ** _Steve._** "

The twenty-one year old blinked up at him expectantly.

Fury hesitated. He couldn't do it. He couldn't say no. He knew how much this meant to Steve, and if he had to give him extra training and help all by himself, so be it.

"I need you to promise me something. After today, you protect each and every man out here as though they were your brother, _you understand?_ "

"Yes sir," Steve's salute was instantaneous.

"This ain't the army, kid- _put your hand down,_ " Fury's voice betrayed a bit of his amusement.

"Does this mean I made it?" Steve looked on, curious, his fingers frantically drumming against his thigh.

"Only if you promise me you'll get some damn meat on your bones..." Fury clapped Steve on the shoulder and chuckled as Steve shook his head fervently, promising again and again to not disappoint.

And disappoint, Steve did not.

Of course, the rest of the recruits made sure to voice their opinion on the matter when the Commissioner allowed the blonde bean pole onto the force. _Nepotism!_ They claimed. And they wore that argument like a badge, or rather wielded it like a pitch fork, and tried their hardest to make Steve's life miserable. But that was nine years ago.

* * *

**[LAPD MAIN OFFICE; June 11th, 2016, 6:33 PM]**

"Captain Rogers. You're needed in cell block C," Maria, the secretary relayed the message to Steve. With a groan, Steve got up from his chair and shuffled out the door, his muscles aching slightly from the rigorous workout he and Sam had completed together the previous evening. Steve and Sam, Detective Wilson rather, we're now roughly the same size. Steve was probably bigger than Sam, but he didn't like to brag--- he worked hard to get where he was today.

Closing his office door behind him, Steve exhaled and quickly put on his 'stern face.' Cell block C was where they kept all the repeat offenders. He wondered who it could be as he made his way down the hall, mind wandering. _Dugan? Morita?_ No, _it was probably Falsworth._

But Steve was completely wrong. Inside the cell sat someone entirely unfamiliar. The man looked to be about Steve's age with longer dark hair that hung messily in front of his battered face. A bruise adorned his cheek and his lower lip was split. Bar fight, Steve guessed.

"Listen to me, _the girl wasn't interested, and fatass over here wouldn't leave her alone-_ " he gestured to a sneering man in a nearby cell.

Bar fight. _Ding ding ding._

Sam stood next to the cell, clipboard in hand as he continued questioning the man Steve had never seen before, “Listen man, who threw the first punch...that’s all I’m asking.”

“I- I don’t remember,” the man’s gaze shifted down to his feet uncomfortably. Sam raised an eyebrow, and turned to Steve.

“ _I give up,_ ” he shook his head and thrust the clipboard with the police report into Steve’s hand, “My shift ended an hour ago. I’m outta’ here.”

Steve chuckled slightly, “Have a good night, Sam.” The _yeah whatever_ that followed was even more sarcastic than Steve realized was possible for the detective and he rolled his eyes fondly as he turned back to the man in the cell.

“Alright, Mr.-” Steve’s eyes scanned the form, “Barnes. Can you _please_ explain to me everything you remember.”

“I’m tellin’ ya. That asshole-” Barnes jabbed a thumb in the general direction of the other man involved, “-was hittin’ on this girl. Gettin’ real handsy. _Like a fuckin’ creep_. Anyway, I could tell she wasn’t interested, so I stepped in- and here we are now.” He gestured to the cell, a smug but satisfied grin on his face.

“Mr. Barnes, are you aware you caused several thousand dollars in property damage as a result of you ‘stepping in’?” Steve’s expression was solid and unmoving.

Barnes’ expression was resentful.

“You broke a window, six barstools, and a pool table. You have anything to say about that?” Steve continued to scan the report as his gaze shifted back up to Barnes’ unreadable expression, “Fine. If you don’t want to answer that’s fine with me too. Just know that unless you can pay your own bail _and_ the money you owe the bar for damages, you’re gonna be spending the night in here.”

Barnes remained silent.

 _“That means you too, asshole-”_ Steve pointed a finger accusingly at the other man and he could've sworn he saw Barnes grin out of the corner of his eye as he left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to MissMarvel for beta-ing my work. :) Let me know what you guys think in the comments! I have the story planned out, just not sure if its worth continuing... If you'd like to talk about the fic, comments are more than welcome ! (And I promise, any future chapters will be a LOT longer!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Here it is. The long awaited chapter 2. I hope it's not a disappointment. You guys deserve so so so much better and I wanna take a moment real quick to thank you all for such an amazing response to the first chapter! This one would've been out WAY sooner, but I've had an awful case of writer's block and just finally got some inspiration back to write. Also, I'm sorry it's a bit short, but I promise I'll make up for the length in later chapters!
> 
> Thank you guys again, so so much, and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: Also, just ignore the end chapter notes that are repeated from chapter 1...I can't seem to figure out how to get those to stay on JUST the first chapter...If anyone knows how, please let me know!

**[LAPD MAIN OFFICE; June 12th, 2016, 7:20 AM]**

_“Wakey wakey eggs ‘n b-”_

“Steve, shut the hell up.” Sam rolled his eyes as they made their way through the station to cell block C, a third party in tow.

The three approached Barnes’ cell and Sam cleared his throat in order to try and rouse the sleeping man.

Barnes didn't stir.

Sam cleared his throat again, louder this time-

 _“-wake up, dumbass!_ ” The third party, a fiery redhead named Natasha, smacked the metal bars of the cell and they clanged loudly.

Barnes woke with a start and accidentally fell off of the bench he had been sleeping on moments prior. Landing roughly on the ground, he rolled onto his side with a groan, facing the three in front of him, “Well good morning to you too.

_Hi Nat.”_

Natasha shook her head, clearly angry, “Don’t you _Hi Nat_ me. _What the hell were you thinking!”_

The silence that followed was deafening. Even Sam looked to be a bit uncomfortable.

“I was- I… I don't know,” Barnes’ gaze was downcast.

Part of Steve felt bad for the man. If his story was 100% correct, Barnes deserved a congratulations, not a night in jail.

“You’re uh-” Steve caught his gaze lingering a bit too long on the other man’s bruised cheek.

Sam cleared his throat, Barnes appeared oblivious.

“ _You’re free to go._ Your friend paid your bail. And the damages,” Steve forced his gaze a bit further upward, meeting Barnes’ chilling, grey eyes for a split second before turning abruptly and exiting the room, leaving Sam to handle the rest. 

* * *

**[A PARK IN DOWNTOWN LA; June 12th, 2016, 8:00 PM]**

Rubber soles pounding against asphalt, a sound most people would deem distracting but Steve found soothing. A run was all he needed to clear his head and to stop the ridiculous thoughts running through his subconscious.

Stopping momentarily to gaze at the sunset like a lovesick teenager, Steve took his earbuds out and let them fall over his shoulders, his breath slowly evening out.

His job and position didn't often allow for much free time, so when any opportunities arose, Steve took them and ran with them. _Literally._

Suddenly Steve’s cell phone rang, interrupting his train of thought. _It was Sam._

“Steve- we need you to come in. It’s Barnes. _Again._ ” 

* * *

**[LAPD MAIN OFFICE; June 12th, 2016, 8:10 PM]**

Steve had hardly had enough time to get to the office let alone change into something more decent, which was why he was currently questioning a guilty looking Barnes whilst still wearing his sweat-drenched running gear.

Barnes’ split lip had healed and the bruise on his cheek was yellowing already, but his eyes looked world weary and it appeared as though he hadn't slept in several days.

But Steve knew that wasn't possible. He had seen Barnes himself that same morning, had witnessed his friend Natasha startle him from sleep.

_Then why did he look so bad?_

_So broken down and completely and utterly_ **_tired?_**

Steve shook his head and sat down at the chair across from Barnes.

“ _What are you doing_ -” Steve inquired, his tone just mildly chastising, “James, you're throwing your life away if you keep ending up here. You know that, don't you?”

Barnes mumbled something Steve didn't catch.

“I'm sorry, what?”

“I said, _my name’s Bucky_.”

“Ok, _Bucky,”_ Steve liked it. He liked the way Barnes- _Bucky_ said it, he liked the way it sounded when he himself said it, and he liked the way it tasted- _wait, Steve what the fuck are you saying..._

 _“Uh, Officer?”_ Barnes- _Bucky_ hesitantly tried to pull Steve from his thoughts.

_Pull it together, Steve._

_What has gotten into you?_

“That’s **Captain** to you,” Steve straightened up in his chair and Bucky raised an eyebrow, clearly puzzled by the other man’s strange behavior. Glancing back down at the report in front of him, Steve continued.

“Says here you stole... _a box of tampons?”_ It was Steve’s turn to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

“It's- they, I- _theywereformysister,”_ Bucky’s expression turned sour, a bit embarrassed, _“she really needed them and we’re a little tight on money at the moment.”_

Steve honestly wasn’t sure what to believe. The reason sounded valid enough, but Steve couldn’t just trust Bucky on his word- _could he?_

“What are you, _a wannabe Robin Hood?_ ” Steve huffed out a laugh, a bit forced and also still a bit chastising, trying to draw the so-called truth from Bucky.

“I'm no Robin Hood,” Bucky smirked, _“but I'll bet I look damn good in green spandex.”_

Steve tilted his head downward suddenly, appearing to try and scrutinize the police report, as an unwanted flush spread across his neck and face.

 _That was not a mental picture he needed at the moment- or_ **_ever_ ** _for that matter._

After a few moments of awkward silence, Steve looked up again once he felt the red had sufficiently left his complexion and he caught Bucky grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

“How old’s your sister?” Steve asked patiently, partially changing the subject.

Bucky’s expression lightened up a bit, “Sixteen. She’s great, don't get me wrong, but no one ever told me teenage girls were this _needy_.” Bucky exhaled in a sort of laugh, more exasperated sounding than amused.

“She’s not- you don't-”

Bucky cut Steve off before he could ask that fateful question.

“ _Nope._ No parents. We’ve both been in foster care most of our lives. I was lucky enough that the family that took me in also took in Rebecca. After I was old enough to be out of the system, I started looking into how to adopt Rebecca, and we’ve been on our own ever since,” Bucky smiled slightly at the thought of her.

“You clearly love her,” Steve mumbled, a bit jealous of their obviously close relationship, when he himself hadn't seen his own family in quite some time.

Steve hesitated for a moment, lost in thought once more, before speaking again, _“You’re free to go.”_

Suddenly all of the tension released from Bucky’s body and he sat bolt upright, “You’re serious?” He addressed Steve, looking around the room mildly paranoid before realizing they were the only ones inside.

“Yes. I’m serious. But you tell anyone, I might lose my job,” Steve gave the other man a solemn look, masking his slightly joking tone, and retrieved the box of tampons from beneath the table, sliding them across the tabletop to Bucky.

_“Shit, really?”_

**_“Yes, really.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Any predictions or headcanons? Please feel free to share! I would love to hear any and all thoughts you have on my fic so far and my au as a whole. :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to MissMarvel for beta-ing my work. :) Let me know what you guys think in the comments! I have the story planned out, just not sure if its worth continuing... If you'd like to talk about the fic, come say hi at daringfinn.tumblr.com/ ! (And I promise, any future chapters will be a LOT longer!)


End file.
